Unconventional Plan
by Kokoro893
Summary: Draco is in love and wants to get married. However he is struggling to get his fathers approval. See what he has come up with.


**Unconventional Plan**

It was almost four. It had been a terribly dull day of work. His office was cramped with files. Files that needed been looked into, because maybe, just maybe somewhere in between those documents was a clue hidden. A clue that could lead to discover whether the house of Mr. Miller could have been used by the famous alchemist Larson, which could mean that dangerous dark objects might have been left there, which could also mean that Death Eater who had a little killing-spree in a neighboring village might have discovered those and are now in position of some unknown great-evil-power. Bonkers! Who would have thought ministry work is like investigating for the Quibber. But then, some people believe in conspiracy theories. Just why was it him, who had to deal with the rubbish.

Minutes felt like hours and suddenly Azkaban seemed like a pleasant alternative. Just before the boredom could rob him of all will to live an owl stared packing against the small window of his office. The note was clearly written in haste. He read it not understanding the words, than he read it again. Finally the meaning of the words on the paper hit him. He ran. He ran out of his office following the long corridors of the building, rushing for the apperition point. As soon as he reached it he draw is wand and disapparated.

Draco found himself right at the entrance of St. Mungo´s. He made his way straight to the maternity ward. Pausing at the reception to ask for Ms. Greengrasses whereabouts, his hands had been shivering. He found himself right before the door. How he got there? He could not remember. He was far too nervous for even trying. He stopped and inhaled deeply. That was the moment he has waited for so long. Today his son will be born. He entered the room and found Astoria screaming in pain. No knowing what to do, he took her hand and she squeezed it with all her strength. It was painful. Who knew the tender woman had so much physical strength. But Draco didn´t mind. A couple of hours and a few pushes later Scorpio Malfoy was born. As the healer handed him the little boy, not even the young pureblood with all his proper breeding could stop himself from crying. Today Draco was the proudest man in the universe.

 _Six weeks later_

"You know I´ve been on parental leave for the last six weeks and on Monday I´m off to work again."

"I know. I just wanted to give you time for bonding with our son and by the way you don´t have to go back to work."

"You also know I´ve been granted only six weeks of absence and just in case you´ve forgotten, I actually love my job and would care to keep it. So I hope you´re finally ready to tell your parents and hopefully their willing to help us out with Scorpio or we might need to get a little bit creative."

"I´ve given it a lot of thought. You know I love you and I love our son, so I decided to introduce you to my parents. I really wish they are not opposed to our wedding plans. However if things go wrong I will resign and become a stay-at-home father. It will be financially hard with the amount owed to the Greengrasses, but I think we can manage."

"So when am I finally meeting my soon-to-be in-laws."

"I told them we would attend dinner tomorrow."

 _The next evening_

"Mother, Father" Draco said, "I wanted to introduce you my fiancé and our son."

"Draco what do you mean with your son? Your father and I raised you better than this. How could you bring a child into the world before we even accept the choice of fiancé you´ve made?"

"I don't need your approval I just wish for it and when their arriving in about two minutes I expect you to treat them respectfully or you´ll never hear form us again."

The atmosphere was tense. Within the following couple of minutes Lucius managed to empty two glasses of Firewhisky and his wife poured herself a drink in order to follow his example. Neither Malfoy dared to speak a single word. When a house-elf approached the three of them raised and walked towards the floo-connected fireplace. It felt like heading to one´s own execution. Nothing could have prepared the Malfoy-patriarch for the person stepping out of there.

"Mr. Potter" He calmly stated. On the inside he was furious. The man wiped ashes of his robes holding a little baby in his left arm. The baby was blond and blue eyed and they were clearly close to one and another.

"Mother, Father may I introduce you to Harry Potter and our son Scorpio"

The party of four plus baby moved to the dinner-table and before the first course could have been served Mr. Malfoy emptied yet another glass of the hard liquor in one go. The prevailing silence felt awkward. Narcissa was the first to speak.

"How do you feel about a big wedding hosted at the manor?" She asked Harry as if the details of the bonding-ceremony were there main concern right now. Their conversation moved on. Carefully avoiding the question at hand, Draco explained that since he is working at the Ministry returning to Wiltshire every evening was unpractical that is why he had been looking for a place to sleep in London. When he finally got together with Harry there was little reason as to why not move into Grimmauld Place. He also told his parent about his complicated on-off romance with Harry and how pleased he was for having settled. The last four years were used for planning their shared future-lives.

"Now that I know my son´s _feelings_ , I MUST insist on earing about my grandson and how he came to be." Somehow Lucius managed to stay calm thru out their talk. However there was no purpose in delaying the technicalities any further. So Draco told him about Ms. Greengrasses assistance in bringing Scorpius into the world.

"And just how much do I owe the Greengrasses for rendered services?"

"Just 100.000 Galleons and our friendship." Draco said trying not to sound nervous.

"A reasonable price to pay for our family´s future. I am to invite journalists and photographers to the Manor to announce your engagement. The ceremony is to be grand and worthy of the sole Malfoy-heir and you will spend the weekends here as well."

"Yes, Father" was all he managed to say. The young blonde was relived and full joy that his father actually supported him and his relationship with the Boy-who-lived. He knew presenting a pureblooded heir was the only chance he had to secure his father´s approval and his unconventional plan has worked perfectly.


End file.
